1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electrical apparatus management system for managing a plurality of electrical apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a lighting apparatus management system for managing a plurality of lighting apparatuses has been known as an example of an electrical apparatus management system (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-56723). In this lighting apparatus management system, each of the plurality of lighting apparatuses is assigned an address for individually managing and controlling the plurality of lighting apparatuses.
Each lighting apparatus is usually assigned a specific address at the time of factory shipment. However, when each lighting apparatus is installed in a building material such as a ceiling, a correspondence between the lighting apparatus and the specific address, namely, which lighting apparatus has which specific address, is unknown in many cases.
Thus, after each lighting apparatus is installed in the building, a contractor establishes a correspondence between the specific address that the lighting apparatus has and a location of the lighting apparatus on the coordinates. For example, the contractor uses a tablet terminal to select a predetermined address displayed on a screen, send a radio signal to a lighting apparatus corresponding to the selected address, and cause the lighting apparatus to lighten and darken (blink), thereby finding out the correspondence between the selected address and the lighting apparatus.
However, when a large number (for example, greater than or equal to 100) of the lighting apparatuses are installed in the building, since some of them are located far away, the contractor finds it difficult to immediately grasp at which coordinates (position) in the building the lighting apparatus corresponding to the selected address is located. In some cases, in order to make sure which lighting apparatus is lightening and darkening, the contractor needs to go back and forth between an end of the building to the other many times, which involves considerable efforts.
This problem occurs not only in the lighting apparatus but also other electrical apparatuses such as a display apparatus and an audio apparatus.